Wybór
by Nanik
Summary: Miniaturka o tym, że wciąż dokonujemy wyborów. Bez happy endu.


_Co chwilę dokonujemy jakiegoś wyboru._

_Czasem nawet nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy._

_Czasem rzeczywistość wygląda inaczej, niż nam się wydaje…i możemy się bardzo pomylić._

* * *

><p><em>Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, dlaczego napisałam tą miniaturkę. Nie potrafię też streścić w jednym czy dwóch zdaniach, o czym ona jest. Wydaje mi się, że każdy, kto będzie chciał się z nią zmierzyć, sam musi sobie znaleźć odpowiedź.<em>

_To króciutki tekst i na pewno... **nie ma tam szczęśliwego zakończenia**._

* * *

><p>Wielka, pomarańczowa tarcza słońca powoli osuwała się za horyzont. Otaczająca ją przestrzeń nieba zapłonęła w jaskrawym świetle zachodu, a podwieszony wysoko błękit niepostrzeżenie przechodził w złoto, mieniąc się odcieniami miedzi aż po krwisty blask otaczający znużoną, gasnącą już gwiazdę dnia. Nieliczne strzępki chmur rozpromieniły się w delikatnym różu.<p>

Stojąca samotnie Bella oparła łokcie na okalającej taras barierce, pozwalając, by jej beznamiętny wzrok śledził imponujący spektakl natury. Niczym nie ograniczony widok z dziesiątego piętra wieżowca zapierał dech w piersi, lecz ona niemalże go nie dostrzegała. Podobnie, jak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak ostatnie promienie rozświetlały jej długie brązowe włosy, otaczając ją ulotną niczym mgiełka aureolą.

Czekała.

Angela namówiła ją na dzisiejszą imprezę pod banalnym i zupełnie nieprawdziwym pretekstem, że potrzebowała towarzystwa. Brunetka nie dała się zwieść jej uśmiechom przeplatanym z marudzeniem, wiedząc, że dręczona wyrzutami sumienia przyjaciółka chciała ją przede wszystkim wyciągnąć z mieszkania, w którym ona sama najchętniej przesiadywałaby tygodniami. Angela miała dobre serce, ale też czuła się już bezradna wobec ciągnącego się tygodniami przygnębienia brunetki.

Bella nie chcąc po raz kolejny sprawiać jej przykrości, dziś ustąpiła. Udało się jej odnaleźć spokojny taras, gdzie nikt nie próbował wyrwać ją z cichego niebytu i zaszyła się, czekając, aż przyjaciółka nasyci się beztroską zabawą i alkoholem.

Przechyliwszy się lekko przez barierkę, skierowała wzrok ku ziemi. Nieliczni przechodnie wędrowali niespiesznie swoimi ścieżkami, pochłonięci najróżniejszymi ważnymi sprawami. Bella mimowolnie obliczyła w myślach czas… Zawsze ją intrygowało, jakie to byłoby uczucie.

Westchnęła ciężko, ponownie się prostując i przymykając na chwilę oczy.

Miała na sobie prostą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i dżinsy. Włożenie na siebie którejkolwiek z rzeczy podsuwanych jej przez Angelę, przekraczało znacznie jej możliwości. Zbyt wiele energii traciła co rano, zmuszając się do wstania z łóżka, do odpowiadania fałszywą namiastką uśmiechu na powitania, do przygotowania sobie kolacji. Przyszła tu, to powinno wystarczyć. Nie byłaby już w stanie zmierzyć się z rozbawionym tłumem imprezowiczów ubrana w minispódniczkę.

Czuła się już tak bardzo zmęczona. Niekończąca się walka z ogarniającą ją pustką, walka, na którą zaczynało jej brakować sił.

Jak miała zmierzyć się z tkwiącym niczym cierń w jej sercu smutkiem, pierwotnym sprawcą tego wszystkiego, skoro nie radziła sobie z prostymi, codziennymi zadaniami? Niewysłany list do kuzynki od miesiąca leżał na szafce, niewielka spiżarka świeciła pustkami, gdyż Bella nie potrafiła się zdobyć na zrobienie zakupów większych, niż te absolutnie niezbędne. Książki, które kiedyś tak uwielbiała, odrzucała zniechęcona po przeczytaniu dwudziestu czy trzydziestu stron.

W ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy kolory otaczającego ją świata zblakły, a dziewczyna czuła jak odgradzająca ją od ludzi ściana z mętnego szkła z każdym dniem stawała się coraz grubsza.

Nie usłyszała zbliżających się kroków, dlatego drgnęła przestraszona, kiedy ktoś stanął tuż obok niej. Zerknęła w tą stronę, zauważając wysokiego chłopaka, trzymającego w dłoni szklankę z jakimś napojem. Obojętnie przesunęła wzrokiem po jego modnych ciuchach, przystojnej twarzy, rozwichrzonych kasztanowych włosach. Nieco dłużej zatrzymała się na wpatrzonych w nią, przejmująco zielonych oczach.

_Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam takiego koloru_… Pomyślała bez śladu emocji.

Po chwili dotarła do niej fala pobudzającego zmysły zapachu i odruchowo stwierdziła w duchu, iż chłopak używał dobrej wody po goleniu. Kiedy jednak na twarzy nieznajomego zaczął pojawiać się krzywy uśmiech, dziewczyna odwróciła głowę.

To był powszechnie dostępny taras, każdy mógł sobie podziwiać widoki.

Byle jej nie przeszkadzał.

Chłopak potarł wolną ręką skroń, po czym przeczesał swoje wiecznie potargane włosy. Od razu zorientował się, że brunetka nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Przez chwilę obserwował ją więc w milczeniu, podziwiając idealną, wręcz alabastrową cerę. Przez delikatną, gładką skórę gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały błękitne żyłki. Łagodnie zarysowane kości policzkowe oraz zmysłowe, lecz nie wulgarne, usta nadawały rysom jej twarzy szlachetny charakter. Obrazu dopełniał mały, słodko zadarty ku górze nosek. Dziewczyna nie miała na sobie makijażu, w ogóle nie wyglądała jakby przyszła na toczącą się w przylegającym do tarasu apartamencie imprezę.

Kiedy tak stała nieruchomo, pozornie nieświadoma jego obecności, przypominała mu śliczną, porcelanową lalkę. Tylko jej włosy wydawały się być żywe. Wiatr, nieunikniony na tej wysokości, przeczesywał długie, mahoniowe pasma, pieszczotliwie się z nimi bawiąc.

- Marzyłaś kiedyś o tym, by latać? – Chłopak spytał w końcu łagodnie.

Brunetka powoli odwróciła ku niemu głowę, unosząc lekko brew. Zaskoczył ją jego aksamitny głos, w którym pobrzmiewały ciepłe tony. Dawno nikt się tak do niej nie zwracał.

- Ptaki są wolne. – Młody mężczyzna skierował wzrok w przestrzeń przed nimi. – Nikt ich nie ogranicza, nie narzuca im granic. Mogą lecieć, dokąd chcą.

Dziewczyna milczała i kiedy nabrał pewności, że go zignorowała, niespodziewanie usłyszał jej cichą odpowiedź.

- To prawda.

Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, bardziej do siebie samego niż do brunetki.

- Jak masz na imię? – Zerknął na nią.

Pomyślał, że ciemnoszare ciuchy, które miała na sobie, zupełnie do niej nie pasowały. Powinna nosić jaśniejsze kolory. Powinna się uśmiechać, z tym byłoby jej do twarzy.

Odwzajemniła spojrzenie dopiero po chwili.

- Bella. – Łagodny, miękki głos miło zadźwięczał w jego uszach.

Udało mu się nieco dłużej utrzymać na sobie jej wzrok i dostrzegł głęboki kolor jej tęczówek. Przełknął ślinę, niespodziewanie niemalże czując dookoła siebie subtelny zapach czekolady.

- Ładne imię. – Zamruczał stwierdzając w duchu, iż bardzo do niej pasowało.

Zanim zdążył sam się przedstawić, dziewczyna skryła przed nim kuszący brąz i patrzyła się już gdzie indziej, nie okazując mu więcej zainteresowania. Ostrożnie nabrał powietrza.

- Lubię tę porę dnia. – Kontynuował niezrażony, starając się by w jego głosie dominował swobodny ton. – Jest taki moment, kiedy słońce już chowa się za horyzontem i cała ziemia na moment zatrzymuje się, żegnając mijający dzień. Chwila zawieszenia, pogranicze, oddzielające nas od nocy.

Bella mimowolnie pokiwała głową.

- To jest chwila ciszy. – Przez jej twarz przemknął grymas, który ktoś mógłby uznać za pełen melancholii uśmiech.

Zielonooki chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Dlaczego przyszłaś na imprezę, skoro szukałaś ciszy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo ktoś mnie o to poprosił. – Wyjaśniła nieobecnym głosem.

Nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuszczać.

- I to dlatego stoisz tu sama?

- Czasem ludzie są zbyt głośni ze swoim śmiechem. – Westchnęła nie patrząc na niego.

Niebo zaczęło już przygasać, tak jakby kryjące się w oddali słońce pociągnęło za sobą wszystkie te żywe kolory, pozostawiając tylko chłód i ciemność.

- Bez śmiechu świat byłby szary. – Chłopak zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.

_Jest szary_… Odpowiedziała mu w myślach.

Jej uwagę przyciągnął jeden ze spóźnionych ptaków. Niewielki, brązowy kołował lekko między budynkami, być może szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby spędzić noc. Niespodziewanie zawirował i skręcił gwałtownie, kiedy tuż obok niego przemknął zabłąkany w tym miejskim gąszczu sokół. Oba ptaki rozpoczęły dramatyczny taniec, kryjąc się co chwilę za niższymi budynkami.

Bella wstrzymała oddech, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku.

Ostatnio rzadko zdarzało się, że coś budziło w niej żywsze emocje. Teraz jednak niemal czuła rozpaczliwe bicie maleńkiego serca uciekającej przed swoim przeznaczeniem ofiary. Nie trwało to długo. Sokół wyhamował ostro bijąc powietrze skrzydłami, kiedy jego szpony pochwyciły bezbronną zdobycz.

- Życie jest zbyt krótkie, by spędzać je w ciszy i samotności.

Brunetka drgnęła słysząc głos chłopaka, zapomniała o jego obecności.

On nawet nie zauważył tej nierównej walki sprzed chwili.

- Czasem tak jest łatwiej. – Odpowiedziała obejmując się ramionami.

Ogarnął chłód i przerażającą ją samotność.

Zatracała się w napierającym na nią bezwładzie, sama już nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę czuła. Czy w ogóle coś czuła. Nawet smutek, który jeszcze niedawno przenikał ją na wskroś, omywając blade policzki srebrzystymi łzami, teraz ucichł, zagubiony w bezbarwnym otępieniu.

- Nieprawda. – Szepnął. – Nie wyglądasz, jakby było ci łatwiej.

Bella odwróciła się ku niemu, najpierw głową, potem całym ciałem, opierając się łokciem o balustradę. Znów mógł spojrzeć w czekoladową głębię jej oczu i na moment znieruchomiał, dostrzegając tam bezbrzeżną otchłań smutnej rezygnacji.

Zawahał się, nabierając nagle wątpliwości. Ciche tchnienie niejasnego przeczucia, że znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu. Nie tylko wzrok, cała sylwetka dziewczyny wyrażały znużenie. To coś w jej oczach…

_Powinienem już stąd iść…_ Upomniał sam siebie.

Jego uszu dobiegły stłumione głosy wewnątrz apartamentu sprawiając, że się otrząsnął. Spokojnie odetchnął kilka razy, zanim znów się odezwał.

- Samotność nie jest rozwiązaniem. – Stwierdził odrobinę bardziej stanowczo.

Dziewczyna spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem na brudnoniebieskie, bure już niebo. Słońce znikło, zabierając ze sobą to, co jasne i radosne.

Słowa, które opuściły jej usta, były równie bezbarwne.

- Nie wiesz nic o samotności.

- Nie wiem… albo wiem niewiele. – Przyznał. – Podobnie, jak nie wiem, co spowodowało, że szukasz tej ciszy, choć przecież potrzebujesz czegoś innego.

Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na drwiący uśmiech.

- Potrzebuję kolorów. – Szepnęła. – Zmrok jest szary, coraz ciemniejszy.

- Po najdłuższej nocy zawsze przychodzi dzień. – Uniósł szklankę do ust, pociągając niewielkiego łyka.

Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą drugiego drinka dla niej.

- Gdy noc trwa zbyt długo, przestaje się czekać na poranek. – Odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. – Można zapomnieć, iż kiedyś w końcu przyjdzie.

Chłopak powoli pokręcił głową. Odstawił szklankę z boku, uniósł rękę i ostrożnie dotknął palcem ramienia brunetki, powoli przesuwając go wyżej po odsłoniętej skórze. Czując przenikające ją od tego muśnięcia iskry Bella przez chwilę śledziła dłoń mężczyzny, by znów wrócić wzrokiem do jego twarzy. Był całkowicie poważny, a jego niesamowite, zielone oczy zdawały się wypalać ścieżkę do jej duszy.

- To zależy od ciebie. Nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Nie uśmiechał się już, hipnotyzując ją za to swoim spojrzeniem oraz niskim, aksamitnym głosem. Zamarła w bezruchu.

- Świt może nadejść zupełnie niespodziewanie. – Łagodny ton jego słów przenikał ją na wskroś. – Przywróci kolory.

Przysunął się bliżej, nie mogąc się oprzeć jedwabistej miękkości jej skóry. Wyczuwał ciepło ciała brunetki, ale i drżenie, które musiało mieć swoje źródło gdzieś w jej wnętrzu. Bez zastanowienia przeniósł swoją dłoń na policzek dziewczyny, badając uważnie jego gładkość.

Bella rzeczywiście drżała. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś niespodziewanie wrzucił ją w obcy sen. To nie było jej życie. To nie było… prawdziwe. To nie mogło być prawdziwe.

- Nie krzywdź sama siebie pogrążając się w takim smutku. – Otulał ją ciepłymi słowami. – Szkoda na to życia…

Oddech dziewczyny przyspieszył, czuła się dziwnie bezradna wobec czaru, którym ich oboje otoczył. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak bardzo zręcznie z nią flirtował, choć wiedziała, że to było zbyt piękne, a on był zbyt ładny, by mogła mu zaufać, to starała się odepchnąć te alarmujące ją myśli głębiej poza świadomość.

Chciała mu uwierzyć. Potrzebowała…

Zielonooki mężczyzna odsunął opadające na jej twarz pasmo gęstych włosów, delikatnie zaplatając je za ucho. Jego palce przebiegły w czułej pieszczocie po smukłej szyi dziewczyny.

Nachylił się ku niej, owiewając ją swoim oddechem, a jego drugie ramię otoczyło szczupłe plecy, przyciągając drobną brunetkę bliżej.

- Samotność nie jest rozwiązaniem. – Szepnął, lekko muskając jej wargi.

Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, rozpaczliwie pragnąc coś poczuć, coś ciepłego i prawdziwego, coś, co pomogłoby jej wyrwać się z wyniszczającego ją odrętwienia.

Nic nie wiedziała o tym wysokim mężczyźnie, który nagle znalazł się tak blisko. Podobnie też on niczego o niej nie wiedział. Ani na moment nie odrywała się od jego oczu, niemo błagając go, by ta nadzieja, o której mówił, nie okazała się czczą ułudą, kpiną.

Chciała mu uwierzyć, że gdzieś było wyjście ze stanu, w którym się znalazła.

Kiedy nacisnął mocniej na jej usta, poddała się słodkiemu pocałunkowi, rozchylając wargi i wpuszczając go do siebie.

Chciała mu uwierzyć.

Czując łagodną uległość Belli, chłopak zamruczał, nie odrywając się od niej. Objął ją mocniej, ogarnięty pragnieniem posmakowania całego jej ciała. Dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał na szyi brunetki, wplótł we włosy na jej karku, przyciągając ją bliżej, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Odsunął się dopiero, gdy obojgu brakło już powietrza.

- Tak słodka… – Szepnął zachrypniętym głosem, sam siebie zaskakując tym szczerym wyznaniem.

Bella łapała jeszcze oddech i wpatrując się wciąż w nieznajomego próbowała ogarnąć to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

Naprawdę ją pocałował?

Naprawdę była w stanie poradzić sobie z tym obezwładniającym ją smutkiem?

- Muszę już iść, mam jednak nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce? – Mruknął, raz jeszcze skubiąc wargi dziewczyny.

Nie odpowiedziała mu, oblizując jedynie usta. Smakował tak dobrze.

Chłopak powoli odwrócił się do niej plecami i skierował się do wyjścia z tarasu. Kącik jego ust drgał nieznacznie w z trudem powstrzymywanym uśmiechu, kiedy wbrew samemu sobie odkrył, iż jego ostatnie słowa nie były jedynie pustą zagrywką na pożegnanie. W rzeczywistości nie miałby nic przeciwko, by się z nią ponownie spotkać.

_Ta mała coś w sobie ma_… Pomyślał, przywołując w wyobraźni niezwykłą głębię jej czekoladowego spojrzenia.

Ledwo przekroczył drzwi do apartamentu, obstąpiła go grupa przyjaciół.

- Kurwa, Ed, farciarzu… - Mruknął ponuro jeden z nich, wręczając mu piwo. –Przypomnij mi, żebym się więcej z tobą nie zakładał. Nawet tylko o flaszkę.

Dwóch innych przybiło mu dłoń w zwycięskim geście.

- Następnym razem wybierzemy mu trudniejszy cel. – Zarechotał ktoś.

Zielonooki chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy przyjaciel klepnął go po plecach.

- Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, stary. Wystarczył ci tylko kwadrans.

- Jeszcze jeden kwadrans i przeleciałby ją tam. – Zakpił inny.

Edward skrzywił się, gdyż szczególnie ten ostatni komentarz wypowiedziany został głośno, stali za blisko tarasu. To był tylko zakład, nie zamierzał upokarzać tej nieznajomej, wrażliwej dziewczyny. Odwrócił się przez ramię, by sprawdzić, czy obraźliwe słowa nie dotarły do niej.

Jego wzrok nie natrafił jednak na ślad drobnej brunetki, nie było jej już przy niewysokiej, kamiennej barierce. Gdyby nie delikatny, słodki smak, jak wciąż czuł na wargach, mógłby pomyśleć, że tylko wyobraził sobie tą scenę, a tajemniczej brunetki nigdy jej tam nie było.

_Zdążyła odejść_… Odetchnął z ulgą.

Ani on ani żaden z jego znajomych nie mogli usłyszeć głuchego plaśnięcia, kiedy spadające z dużej wysokości ciało uderzyło o asfalt, w ułamku sekundy zmieniając się w krwawą miazgę.

Ich uwagę przyciągnął dopiero pełen przerażenia krzyk jednego z przechodniów.


End file.
